Field
The present specification generally relates to providing for display a map and, more particularly, to systems and methods for providing for display a map that graphically represents the association among documents.
Technical Background
Documents, such as legal documents may be related in a number of ways. For example, in the context of a court decision (e.g., a decision issued by a federal, state, or administrative court), other court decisions in the prior or subsequent appellate history of that court decision may be related with the court decision. Court decisions from the subsequent appellate history of a particular court decision may analyze, characterize, treat, or otherwise impact the particular court decision. For example, a Federal District Court decision may be reversed by a Federal Court of Appeals.
If a user is viewing a court decision on a graphical screen of a computing device, the user may be provided an option to view information related to the appellate history of the court decision. Upon selecting to view information related to the appellate history, a list of the court decisions included in the appellate history may be presented to the user in a textual list view. For example, the appellate history may be grouped in a prior appellate history section and a subsequent appellate history section.
An analysis type may be displayed along with each court decision in the appellate history of a particular court decision, which indicates the manner in which the court decisions in the appellate history analyzed the particular court decision. For example, the analysis type may be “Reversed,” “Remanded,” “Modified,” “Appeal Denied,” “Later Proceeding,” “On Rehearing,” “Rehearing Denied,” “Writ of Certiorari Granted,” “Writ of Certiorari Denied,” “Amended,” etc.
In some instances, the appellate history related to a particular court decision may be complicated and different cases in the appellate history may analyze, characterize, treat, or otherwise impact the court decision in a number of different ways.
A user may wish to quickly and easily understand the relationship of the court decisions in the appellate history. A user may also wish to quickly and easily understand the way in which a court decision of interest has been analyzed by particular cases in the appellate history of the court decision of interest. However, it may be burdensome and/or impractical for a user to scroll through and scan through an entire list of appellate history court decisions in order to understand the way in which the appellate history court decisions are interrelated and analyze a particular court decision of interest.
Accordingly, a need exists for systems and methods for providing alternative graphical representations of the association among documents.